


Sad song #1

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, расставание, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730
Summary: от работы





	Sad song #1

Не появляйся на ночных улицах больше,  
Не появляйся,  
Ни воспоминаньем, ни сном,  
ни словом случайным, ни прошлым  
Не появляйся.  
Солнце давно убежало к другим,  
Скрылось где-то за крышами.  
Не буди эту бездну, пока она нас  
Еще не услышала.  
Не говори со мной, как с другими,  
Не говори со мной,  
И не лги мне теперь о других, посмотри, - я с тобой.  
Через ветер и дождь не узнать  
Столь знакомого голоса.  
Побереги себя, может, все еще сбудется, что нагадается.  
Не называй мое имя, имя мое давно проклято,  
И богами, чертями, и звездами, и всеми народами.  
Не беги же сюда, в город наполовину стуженный,  
Я прошу, хоть сейчас ты меня должен послушаться.  
Не вспоминай обо мне,  
Да и не тужься уже забыть все,  
Только вода утечет, остальное  
Ведь в пыль сотрется,  
Перебирая в уме все натуральные числа,  
Сосчитаешь, скажи,  
Ноль, два или же единица?  
Для чего захламлять убежавшей души  
Опустевшие полки,  
Мое тело живет, хоть только от тела  
и мало толку.  
Говорить же со мной разучились  
Все белые волки.  
Я осталась одна среди  
Россыпи острых осколков.  
На краю всего жили самые верные люди,  
На моем веку их уже не осталось, чушь все.  
Через тысячу с лишним лет среди серых капель  
Только все меня помнить будет, а не я – все.


End file.
